


Starcrossed As Lovers Do

by DarknessEvernight13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: What if Damon was never meant to have met Katherine? What if he had been under compulsion since day one? What if it had prevented him from reuniting with the person he was truly meant for? Someone who had followed him and he had followed in turn for lifetimes? What would happen now that one of them could no longer die? What if he met her after turning? How would his story change if Katherine was no longer such a deep part of him?





	Starcrossed As Lovers Do

He didn't know it back then, but it was not the first time he had stared into dark eyes and felt a spark of memory. Yet the more he stared the more he got the sense that somehow he knew the young woman with the gentle brown eyes and soft olive skin. It was impossible though...he would remember seeing someone like...her.

He thought if he found answers, remembered, that he could then forget and move on with the rest of his eternity. He didn't know that once he knew...he wouldn't ever want to let her go.

* * *

She had no memory of her true past. No inkling of the lifetimes she had spent living and dying. She could thank her overprotective Mother for that. It was only thanks to her Aunt that she was even able to access her abilities at all. She understood where her Mother came from, she couldn't imagine the suffering she must go through, but she couldn't stop who she was.

She only wanted to get away for a while. She didn't know why, but it felt like something was calling for her. Reaching across some distance. Despite her dreams she really hadn't been looking for him. He just...appeared...and for a moment...she thought she was dreaming again as piercing blue eyes met hers from across the room.

* * *

Little did either of them know the journey they would set out on with one Fated meeting.


End file.
